Ranger's Apprentice short stories
by magicshadow1
Summary: Short stories for each letter in RANGER'S APPRENTICE. Fourth chapter G for Grandpa: Halt meets Will's baby, greybeard Halt pops up again. What could go wrong? Rated T to be safe. It is better than it sounds so please read and review.
1. R for Ring

**Hello, this is not my first fanfiction I am writing another called The new Ranger. Some of the stories in this fanfiction will be silly and others will be serious. This is a more serious one so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rangers apprentice John Flanagan does.**

Chapter 1: R for Ring

Will stood in the jewellery shop studying all the jewellery in front of him. He didn't know much about what girls looked for in their jewellery that was a definite. He knew they liked pretty things but then what he thought was pretty and what girls thought were pretty were two entirely different things. He looked around the small store, on the left of him was a shelf with bracelets and necklaces and then on his right were colourful scarves and dresses. This was the first time he had been in this shop and standing in it now made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't like people staring at him and he felt as if everyone that walked past the shop entrance stared at him, after all, he was a man and he was standing in a shop clearly for women.

He walked over to the counter and cleared his throat to get the shop owners attention. The man turned round and looked him up and down like he was figuring out whether Will was a threat. Will looked back at the man. Quickly the man looked away and Will could feel the awkwardness hanging in the air. The man was about the same height as Will and he looked to be in his early thirty's. He had grey hair that was thinning on top and he had a thick moustache that was the same colour. Will noted rather disgustedly that there were left over bits of food hanging in it. He resisted the urge to gag.

"I would like to buy a ring" Will said breaking the silence. The man looked at him questioningly but didn't ask what Will knew he was thinking. "It is for my wife." Will realised what he had said and felt like hitting his head, Alyss wasn't his wife yet, he was going to propose. He was nervous about it and kept thinking 'what if Alyss says no?'

"She's not my wife yet" Will added. The man smiled at him.

"Nervous? I know how you feel, felt the same way when I proposed to my wife but now I have a beautiful child and realise I had nothing to worry about" the shop owner said. Will smiled, he knew there was nothing to worry about deep down but inside his stomach was knotting with fear that Alyss might say no.

Will had decided today that he should take off his ranger clothes so that he could talk freely with the shop owner and the shop owner would not get uncomfortable talking to a ranger. Will knew nothing about what would be good to buy but he knew the shop owner would have a much better idea than him. Will had walked out the house without his ranger cloak and his bow. He had felt bare and more vulnerable without them but he wanted to get the right ring. He still had his Saxe and throwing knife in their sheaths but he had them slightly further round his waist so they were hidden by a cloak he had found in the cupboard. When Will had left his house he didn't know whether the shop owner would recognise him as a ranger or not as he was well known throughout Redmont and Araluen itself. He didn't think that the shop owner would as he had never been to the shop before and he didn't go to that part of the village as often as the other parts.

The man showed Will to the place where the rings were at the end of the counter. There were quite a few to choose from and Will had no idea what one he wanted to get.

**-LINE BREAK-**

Two days later Will sat in Jenny's restaurant waiting for Alyss to arrive. When she arrived Will's legs felt like jelly and he felt like he was going to fall over. They sat down at a table and waited to be served. Jenny arrived with a big smile on her face, she was delighted to see her friends again as they hadn't seen each other for months. Will felt the nerves go slightly as Jenny walked over and started talking with them but then she left with their order and Will felt the nerves return even bigger than before. Jenny arrived back half an hour later with two plates of steaming food. Will could smell the pork on the plates and his mouth watered as he thought about it. Jenny put the two plates down and Will and Alyss thanked her. Jenny was well known throughout Redmont as being an amazing cook, just as good as master Chubb the castle cook and whenever Will ate at her restaurant he was never disappointed by the food. He felt his stomach rumble as he saw the food and both he and Alyss started to eat. When they had finished Will felt the nerves all over his body, his legs felt like jelly, he felt like he was going to be sick and the palms of his hands were sweaty. He smiled at Alyss. His throat was dry from nerves. He took a deep breath and spoke the words that had been in his mind for days.

"Alyss, Will you marry me?" he said as he put the ring on her finger. He felt several emotions as he asked the question. He felt like an enormous weight had been lifted of him as he asked her and he didn't felt nervous anymore. He felt happy that he had asked her and was confident she would say yes. He looked at Alyss and saw nothing. Then a giant smile brushed her features.

"Yes, yes I will marry you" she said getting up and hugging Will. Will smiled back and hugged her. He looked at Alyss and she had tears in her eyes but Will thought happily, they were tears of happiness not sadness. Will felt like he could explode with happiness and his smile just grew bigger and bigger as seconds past. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop smiling.

**So did you like it? Please let me know. Review and let me know what you think and if I have done something wrong like spelling or grammar let me know. If you have any ideas for what to write about for A let me know. I would obviously give you credit for the idea. Should I continue or is this going to be a complete failure and I should stop now.**


	2. A for Arrow

**I apologise for the slow update. The writing in Bold and **_**Italics**_** is Halts memory.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rangers apprentice I only own my characters.**

**Arrow**

Halt looked at the three children in front of him. The oldest one, Willow Treaty was fifteen. She had long brown hair that flowed over her shoulders, her eyes were a deep brown just like her father's but she was tall and elegant just like her mother. Her younger brother Jake Treaty had a mop of brown blonde hair and he too had brown eyes. He was eight years old and was very adventurous, normally covered head to toe in mud and dirt. The third child in the house was called Anna and she was the child of Gilan and Jenny. She had dark brown hair as well and she had dark green eyes. She was tall and a little chubby and was nine years old. Halt had been forced into looking after three children by his former apprentices. Actually their wives had given him the guilt trip.

"Tell us another story Granddad Halt" said Anna looking up at Halt. Halt sighed. Why had his two apprentices drilled into these children's heads that he was their granddad? He wasn't that old. He smiled at the three children's smiling and eager faces.

"No I have told you enough stories today" Halt said

"Please" Jake whined and Anna chorused him.

"Ok" Halt said "What on"

"Tell us about the one with the competition and the flower" Jake said. Willow looked at Halt and then at her brother. She leant back and started to listen to Halt tell the story.

"_**You know Will we should have a competition" Gilan said, "The entire corps." Halt sighed as he listened to his former apprentices.**_

"_**What on?" Will asked sitting up and suddenly looking very excited. **_

"_**Maybe it could be on unseen movement" Gilan asked.**_

"_**No that would be unfair, everyone knows that you're best at that" Will said "It should be an archery competition."**_

"_**Maybe" Gilan said. Halt sighed again at how excited his two apprentices seemed to be. "What about you Halt? Do you think it is a good idea?" Gilan asked turning to Halt. Why do they always have to involve him in their conversations.**_

"_**I don't know. Have you even asked Crowley yet, after all he is the commandant and you can't do anything without his say." Gilan and Will both stood up and started to walk towards the larger tent at the centre of the clearing. Halt smiled as he finally got some peace and could relax without anyone annoying him. Halt took a sip of coffee and then closed his eyes to relax. He woke suddenly to the sound of two people cheering and shouting. It was something about a competition and who was going to win. He looked up and saw two smiling faces looking down at him.**_

"_**Come on Halt Crowley agrees with the idea and wants everyone to go and meet him" Will said.**_

"_**He actually agreed with the idea" Halt asked shocked with what he was hearing.**_

"_**Yeah he thinks it is a great idea" Gilan told Halt. Halt smiled. The smile certainly didn't reach his eyes. Somehow Halt found himself on a field with the other fifty rangers and five apprentices. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. That he had been forced to take part in a silly competition just because Will and Gilan were bored. He looked over to where Will and Gilan were standing and glared at them. If looks could kill then Will and Gilan would be on the floor dead right now.**_

"_**Right then the order at which we will be taking our shots in is as follows. Will, Gilan, Meralon, Me, Halt..." Crowley said but Halt stopped listening as soon as he heard his name. Halt walked over to a tree and leant against it watching everyone take their turns. **_

"_**Stupid Crowley, Stupid ex apprentices, Stupid everyone for making me do this" Halt muttered to himself. He really hated everyone right now.**_

"_**Halt it is your turn" shouted Will. Halt sighed and walked over to them. 'If they want a competition then they will get one' he thought to himself. He got into position and then aimed the bow. He let go of the string and the arrow sawed through the air and missed the target.**_

"_**Halt you missed" Will said. Will looked slightly concerned. He turned towards Gilan and they looked at each other. Suddenly they both started laughing and they couldn't stop.**_

"_**I wasn't aiming for the target Will" Halt sighed. Will ran over to where Halt's arrow was half buried in the ground. He pulled it out the ground and ran back to the group. He passed Crowley the arrow which had a small dandelion hanging on the end where it had been fired at with the arrow.**_

"Wow" said Anna amazed at what her granddad could do.

"How far away was the dandelion?" asked Willow.

"Six hundred metres away" Halt said without thinking. Willow raised one eyebrow, it was something that she had watched her dad do for years and she had taught herself to do it as well.

"Ok it wasn't six hundred metres" Halt said. Willow, Alyss and Jenny were the only people that he knew that could make him feel guilty for doing something.

"What did they say, Crowley and my father and Gilan" Willow asked still not believing what her granddad had said.

"They were all shocked that I had such great aim. They knew I was good with a bow just not that good." Halt looked into the fire. Willow, Jake and Anna looked at each other. Jake and Anna looked excited and amazed. But they always looked like that when Halt told them a story, even if he had told them it several times before they were still just as fascinated by it as the last. Anna just looked disbelievingly at Halt. She used to believe everything Halt told her but as she grew up she realised that Halt didn't always tell the truth, especially when she had been told stories about him from her father, Gilan and Horace (her uncles).

"How far away was the dandelion exactly" she asked.

"I don't know. I didn't actually go all the way up to the arrow and measure the distance" Halt said to Anna.

"But you're a ranger. Surely you can estimate a rough distance?" asked Willow curiously.

"Well the dandelion was a long way away. I would say it was…"

"Is he talking about the dandelion story again?" asked Will as he walked into the house with Alyss at his side.

"Yeah. He shot a flower that was six hundred metres away" said Anna running over to say hello to Will and Alyss.

"Did he" Will said raising an eyebrow at Halt. "And when did my favourite niece arrive at my house?" Will asked Anna, picking her up and hugging her. She hugged him back and Will put her down.

"My daddy came by and asked Halt to look after me" Anna said whilst hugging Alyss.

"He came by with Jenny to visit you but you weren't here" Halt said to ease Wills questions. "And I don't know why before you ask me" he added as an afterthought. Anna let out a laugh and then covered it up with a cough. All the adults turned and looked at her and both Halt and Will raised one eyebrow at her. She did the same in return.

"She is a mini female version of you, Will" Halt said and Alyss nodded in agreement.

All three of the adults went and sat round the table whilst Willow went off to her room and Anna and Jake went and sat in front of the fire.

"So, you can hit a plant from six hundred metres away?" Will asked.

"It was a dandelion apparently" Willow said as she walked back out of her room.

"A dandelion" Will said nodding his head in understanding. "And I bet he said he aimed for that to show off" Will asked.

"Yes, he said that he was annoyed that you had got him into a competition so he was going to show you who the best really was" Willow said knowing full well that she had just put Halt in a situation that he wouldn't be able to get out of. Her father was going to prove Halt wrong.

"Really, because if I remember rightly you had a cold that day and you couldn't stop sneezing." Will smiled as he said this, "and when you were about to fire the arrow you sneezed and your arm moved. It was only luck that it hit a dandelion. That was a funny day for us all, except maybe you" Will said leaning back on his chair and putting his hands behind his head. Halt glared at Will for a second and then smiled evilly.

"Will, remember I told you to never mention that day again" Halt said in a low voice. Even though Will tried to hide it you could see the slight fear in his eyes.

**So did you like it? Again I apologise for the slow update, the next one should be sooner. The idea of Halt hitting a dandelion from six hundred metres was given to me by Jang715. Thank you. Again if you have any ideas for N or any other letters please let me know. Please review, follow and favourite. If there is anything that I can improve on let me know as well as I am always looking to improve my writing.**


	3. N for News

**I apologise for taking so long to update but I have had tones of homework lately. CrazyJ888 gave me the word NEWS so thank you, I wouldn't have got this idea if you hadn't reviewed and given me an idea. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never have owned Ranger's apprentice.**

Chapter 3: N for News

Will sat on a log just outside the gates of castle Araluen. The sun was out, shining its rays on the castle, making it look even more fantastic and glorious. It did look slightly gold anyway but with the suns light beating on it, the castle looked as if it had been made from pure golden blocks itself. The castle was big, bigger than any castle Will had seen and Will had seen many. The towers were huge, towering over the green carpet of trees in front of it. There were two guards standing at the gate in case of an attack, ready to warn the people inside. The moat that surrounded the castle had a draw bridge over the top at the moment but if there was an attack the bridge was hauled up and the moat was then another barricade for enemies to get through.

Will shifted his position on the log. Halt had trained him to stay in one position for hours if necessary but today it wasn't. Today he could relax he had come to visit Horace who was his best mate. They had gone through a lot together including life threatening situations but now, Will hardly saw him. Horace lived at Araluen with Evanlyn or Princess Cassandra as she was more widely known as. They didn't even go out on many missions with each other anymore.

Alyss had chosen to stay at Redmont with Pauline and Halt as she hadn't felt very well. Will had wanted to stay with her and look after his wife but Alyss had insisted. 'You don't see Horace often and I won't be the one to stop you' she had said or ordered was probably the more suitable word Will thought with a smile. You don't disagree with a diplomat, especially when said diplomat is your wife.

A gentle breeze blew from the north cooling Will down from the heat of the sun. Now that Will thought about it, it was very hot outside. He shielded his eyes from the light with his hand and looked up. The sun was like a yellow glowing orb in the middle of a crystal blue sky. There were no clouds around just a sea of blue. Will got comfortable on the log and then pulled out the letter from his coat pocket. The letter had arrived earlier this morning and he had had no time to open it until now.

The envelope was about the size of Wills hands and was a slight yellow in colour. It was closed with red wax and on the back were six words written in black ink. _WILL TREATY, READ ON YOUR OWN._ The writing swirled about on the paper in neat curls and lines. He recognised Alyss's handwriting anywhere, but why was she writing? He hadn't been gone that long, had he? "No I've only been gone for four days" he told himself casting the thought away. He looked over at the two guards to see if they had heard him talking to himself. Luckily they hadn't or that could have been very embarrassing.His name was in the centre of the envelope and the notice was underneath his name by about a centimetre. He was about to open the letter when he had another thought. What if Alyss was gravely ill? He quickly opened the letter and read. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he read the first sentences. He then read the rest.

_Dear Will_

_If you are reading this then you should be at Castle Araluen by now. I know the journey is only a couple of days long but I didn't know whether you would visit Gilan on the way there. So how are Horace, Cassandra and Christopher? _

_I know you are probably wondering why I am writing to you. I don't feel ill anymore. It is actually the complete opposite, but what I have to say is very important and I couldn't wait for you to get back to Redmont. As you know I haven't been feeling well for the past couple of days. I tried telling Pauline that all I had was a cold and that she didn't need to worry but she wouldn't have it. Even Halt seemed concerned for me. They sent for the doctor and he came and visited. It is great news and hopefully you're happy too. The doctor said that I'm pregnant. I know you're going to be as shocked as I am. I don't mind if you tell anyone, it isn't exactly a secret in Redmont. Will please don't come running home to me as you hardly have time to see Horace and Cassandra and I can wait. _

_Love from  
Alyss  
xxx _

Will looked up from the short letter in his hand. He couldn't quite believe it, but he knew Alyss was sure or she wouldn't have sent him the letter. He felt tears prickling his eyes but they were tears of happiness. Suddenly a huge smile appeared on his face and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop it. He quickly stood up and stood still as his legs felt slightly shaky. He turned round and walked to the gates, the two guards let him through with concerned looks on their faces.

Will saw Horace walking down the steps of the castle talking to a soldier. Horace noticed him and started to walk over to Will, also with a concerned look on his face. "Gorlogs teeth, are you alright Will?" Horace said rushing over to his friend. Horace, like Halt had started using Gorlog to express his feelings of shock, even though it got on Cassandra's nerves when he said it in front of a group of nobles or people of some importance. When she gave him a stern look about this he would always reply with the same comment 'sorry, it's Halt's fault, blame him'. That was probably another reason to why she got so annoyed with the saying.

"Alyss is pregnant" Will stated in complete shock and happiness.

"That's great, since when?" Horace asked with a smile.

"I don't know, I just found out" Will said.

**So did you like it or was it boring or was it just completely terrible, let me know. Thanks again to CrazyJ888 for the idea. Like always review, follow or favourite and if you have any ideas for the next chapter or any other future chapters let me know. The next letter is G. If there is anything that you think I can improve or tell me as I want to improve as a writer. Good bye.**


	4. G for Grandpa

**Hello again. I hope you liked this chapter, I do. I think it is a little funnier than my other chapters and I hope you agree.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ranger's apprentice or the two songs mentioned.**

Chapter 4: G for Grandpa

Halt came out of his room and walked straight over to the kitchen. The window was already open letting in the fresh morning air. The sun was up and shining over the forest and there was not a cloud in sight. He went into the cupboard of the apartment he shared with Pauline and pulled out a large bag of coffee beans. He sighed, there were only enough beans for a few more cups of the fine brown liquid that all ranger's loved. He was going to have to go to the market and bye some more. He lit a fire and put the water above it to boil and then sat in a chair with his legs up on the table and relaxed. Even though Will was now the main ranger for Redmont Halt still had no time to relax. But on the other hand he could get up later because he didn't have to go out and keep an eye on the fief. That was Wills job. He waited for a couple of minutes and then made his coffee, grinding the coffee beans into a fine powder and then mixing it with the water.

The aroma of coffee filled the apartment letting everyone know that a ranger had awoken. He poured three very unhealthy spoonfuls of honey in his cup and stirred, he watched the as the coffee span around the cup creating a mini whirl pool in the middle. He let out another sigh, but this time in satisfaction as he took a rather large sip of the coffee. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Some people might have thought that Halt was asleep but no, he was carefully listening to the footsteps of people as they walked past the apartment. He named them as they went.

First he heard the very loud plod as Baron Arald walked past, "Arald" he muttered under his breath. Then he heard rather fast foot falls as a maid ran off to do her masters bidding, "A maid" he muttered again. Next came more loud footsteps and he considered the Baron again until he heard the rather loud CLAP as a ladle clipped someone on the head. He winced as he heard the sound of the ladle and then said "Chubb" before draining the last of his coffee. Halt smiled as he remembered what was happening today. Today he was meeting Will and Alyss's daughter for the first time. It had been nine months and six days since Will had got the letter telling him the good news and today even though Halt would never admit it was pleased and slightly excited. He poured himself more coffee and drank it in one. "I really do love my coffee" he said.

Two hours later there was a knock at the door. "Will" Halt muttered under his breath, "Come in" he said putting his feet on the ground. He got another cup and poured Will some coffee. Will walked in with a small pink bundle wrapped in his arms. He also had a bag over one shoulder. There was a huge grin on Will's face as he walked into the room. He walked over to the spare chair and sat down, still holding onto the bundle. "Her name is Willow" Will said in a quiet voice.

Halt looked at the small baby and couldn't help smiling. Will was the son Halt had never had and it made Halt smile to see him so happy. Willow had deep brown eyes that were staring at Halt in curiosity and she had a little dark chocolate brown hair on her head. She was cute, Halt had to admit. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he would admit it to himself. She had a slightly chubby face but that just added to her cuteness. Will looked at Halt. "Would you like to hold her?" he asked.

"Yes" Halt said and Will placed Willow in his arms. Her brown eyes stared up at him and she reached out with her hand. She pulled about with his cloak, moving it into a very uncomfortable position on Halt's shoulders. He didn't mind though. _She's bringing out my emotions _Halt thought for a moment.

"How is Alyss doing?" Halt asked still looking at Willow.

"She is doing fine she's very tired but doing fine" Will said with a smile.

"That's good, what about you? You must be tired" Halt said

"Yeah a little but that doesn't matter, as long as Alyss has it as easy as possible at the moment" Will said. Another twenty minutes went by and all they did was talk. Willow started to shift about on Halt. "Do you want me to take her?" Will asked but Halt shook his head. He had dealt with worse things than a fidgety baby, a lot worse. She stopped shifting about and then she puked. The sick went and hit Halt square in the chest making his white top a mixture of yellowy green and white. Will let a laugh and then quickly covered it with a cough. Halt looked up at him and glared. Will quickly opened up the bag he had brought with him and pulled out a cloth. He then took Willow off of Halt and cleaned her up so that Halt could go and change. As Halt left the room the smell of sick disappeared. Will looked down at Willow and smiled.

"I'm so glad that he chose to hold you" he said as he let out more laughter.

"STOP IT" he heard Halt shout from the bedroom. Will stopped immediately. As Will waited he started to get bored and so did Willow. "Ah are you tired? Shall I sing you a lullaby?" Will said. "What should I sing, How about Old Joe Smoke?" Willow stared at him blankly. "No? How about Lowland Jenny? Nah I didn't think so either What about Grey beard Halt" Will said as a joke. Willow smiled. "No, I was only joking," Willow stared at him and didn't look away. "Fine"

"_Greybeard Halt he lives with goats, that's what I've heard tell  
He hasn't changed his socks for years but the goats don't mind the smell  
Fare thee well Greybeard Halt  
Fare thee well I say  
Fare thee well Greybeard halt  
I'll see you on..."_

Will stopped singing. Standing in the doorway to the bedroom was Halt in less greener clothes. There was a fiery glint in his eyes which made Will push the chair back slightly. There was a deathly silence in the room and every second felt like a lifetime to Will. Will looked away from Halt. Halt on the other hand carried on staring at Will, or glaring. Definitely glaring, if looks could kill Will would most certainly not be standing up. More minutes went by and the Halt said one word and pointed his finger to the door. "TREE" he shouted.

"But I have to look after Willow" Will said trying to escape his fate.

"I will look after her. TREE NOW" he shouted again. Will walked over to Halt and passed him Willow. He then traipsed out of the apartment, out of the castle and over to the nearest tree.

Halt looked at Willow and sat down with another cup of coffee.

**How was it? Was it good? Was it terrible? Please let me know what you think everyone, the comments are appreciated. Also I tried something different with this chapter. I mixed to ideas that you guys had given to me together. So thank you to Haven Wood: Halt meeting Willow for the first time. Thank you to moniquebowman: Will singing Greybeard Halt as a lullaby and Halt walking in. Thank you. So do you think mixing the two ideas together worked? If it didn't tell me. As always Review, follow and favourite. The next chapter is E so if you have any ideas for it or any future chapters tell me in the comments. Good bye.**


End file.
